


Dance

by MateaHefler



Series: Fullmetal Fiction [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Female Edward Elric, Gen, Romance, Royai - Freeform, Unrequited, dance, femEdward Elric, genderbender, royed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Roy Mustang asked her to dance with him was when she was nothing more than a teenage girl in his command. She was a Fullmetal Alchemist, searching for a way to return her sister's body and, if she had time, her arm and leg. Elizabeth 'Ed' Elric grudgingly, at the insistence of Hawkeye and Alice and Mustang, accepted the invitation to dance. She warned the, at the time, Colonel Bastard that she did not know how to dance, that she will most probably step on his feet with her uncoordinated ones but the man did not care- he just wanted to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

The first time Roy Mustang asked her to dance with him was when she was nothing more than a teenage girl in his command. She was a Fullmetal Alchemist, searching for a way to return her sister's body and, if she had time, her arm and leg. Elizabeth 'Ed' Elric grudgingly, at the insistence of Hawkeye and Alice and Mustang, accepted the invitation to dance. She warned the, at the time, Colonel Bastard that she did not know how to dance, that she will most probably step on his feet with her uncoordinated ones but the man did not care- he just wanted to dance.   
  
"It's your turn, Fullmetal." Ed remembered Roy saying as he tugged her hand. "I even danced with Al and Hawkeye."  
  
Ed remembered laughing at Al and Mustang dancing, the height difference and how Mustang had to dance the female steps. She remembered Hawkeye smiling widely, breaking her usual passive facial expression.  
  
But, most of all, Ed remembered Mustang ordering her to place her feet on top of his and not once flinching at the heavy pressure of her automail leg and dancing with her to the music Fuery turned on on the radio. It was one of the rare free days and one of the days with happier memories.  
  
Now, years later, she was a woman in her twenties and Mustang was the Fuhrer, leading a country of Amestris into prosperity. Now, she was no longer an alchemist nor was she Mustang's subordinate. Ed was a woman in love with the man she danced with a decade ago. But she couldn't have him. He got married to the woman whom helped him reach the position he was in now.  
  
They were beautiful, Hawkeye and Mustang. They were glowing with happiness and were so much in love that no-one, not even Ed, could bring themselves to be unhappy. They were perfect together.  
  
"Chief, are you having a good time?" Queried Havoc from behind, almost startling Ed.  
  
"Yeah." Ed muttered, crossing her mismatched arms.  
  
"It is difficult seeing someone you love with another, isn't it?" The older man said, placing an arm around her shoulders. His blue eyes were watching Hawkeye with awe.  
  
"Yes." Ed answered, looking at the man. "You wanna dance?"  
  
Havoc turned his head to look at Ed, lips lifting into a smile. Nodding his head, he took Ed's hand in his and guided her to the dance floor. Awkwardly, they tried to get into the rhythm for a few moments until they, finally, found the right pace. Ed's arms were around Havoc's neck, his around her waist. Silently, they danced, completely immersed in the music, eyes closed.  
  
"May I?" A familiar and loved voice broke the duo's peace. Havoc and Ed stopped dancing and Ed took Roy's offered hand, heart skipping beats as the man pulled her into his arms.  
  
"It has been a long time since we danced like this, hasn't it Ed?" Mustang muttered, squeezing her right hand lightly.  
  
"Roy..." Ed started, looking down at their moving feet. Her voice shook lightly. "I'm sorry but I have to say this. First of all, congratulations. I am so happy for you and Hawkeye. I guess she's Mustang too, now. That's gonna take some time getting used to." She laughed. "And, lastly, I love you. I have loved you for a long time, ever since we first danced together. Do you remember? You ordered me and my feet were on top of yours. That was the moment when I realized that I love you."  
  
Roy didn't say anything for a few moments, only looked into Ed's eyes. Then he began to speak, sounding hesitant.  
  
"Thank you, Ed. You know I do not love you in a romantic way but I will always care for you, even now. I am flattered and touched that you have decided that I am worthy of your affections."  
  
Ed grinned at Roy, stepping on his toes before she stepped away from him and turned around, waving over her shoulder. Roy watched her walk away and tap Havoc on the shoulder and tug him to the dance floor again.  
  
"Don't worry, Roy." Riza said, grabbing his hand and smiling. "They have each other now. She'll be alright."  
  
"I know." Roy smiled back, casting a soft gaze to his wife. "Shall we dance, Mrs. Mustang?"  
  
"Of course."


End file.
